


[fanmix] Discworld - Carrot Ironfounderson - Don't want to waste what I have to give

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [20]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: "Come one now, come all ye/This story breaks free here/Tears from the back pages" - The New Pornographers "Go Places""What's so hard about pulling a sword out of a stone? The real work's already been done. You ought to make yourself useful and find the man who put the sword in the stone in the first place."-Men at Arms, Discworld, Terry Prattchet
Series: My fanmixes [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605
Kudos: 1





	[fanmix] Discworld - Carrot Ironfounderson - Don't want to waste what I have to give

****

[ **Discworld - Carrot Ironfounderson - Don't want to waste what I have to give** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3zstOlDq5PuML6MjTawFEn?si=IELyA5sZR76lNjFXH-3Kbw)

[Image description: 4 photos a seal with a star sign, a fire, papers with hand writting on it, a stack of small flat pieces of rye bread. The words “Don´t want to waste what I have to give” “A Carrot Ironfounderson (Discworld) fanmix/end Image description]

Tracklist

Elvis Costello - all this useless beauty  
First Aid Kit - Josefin  
Frank Turner - get better  
Frank Turner - Tell tale signs  
Joe Pug - those thankless years  
John Gorka - ignorance and privilege  
John Gorka - morning side  
Johnny Flynn - The Wrote and the Writ  
Lady Danville - kids  
Liz Lawrence - Bedroom Hero   
Mary Gauthier - mercy now  
The Mountain Goats - autoclave  
The Mountain Goats - Love love  
The New Pornographers - Go Places  
The Oh Hellos - i have made mistakes  
the Oh Hellos - soldier poet king  
Outlandish - Feels Like Saving The World(2009)  
Phil Ochs — When I'm Gone  
Wilco - whats so funny

Picture credit: [X](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Advent_am_Holz%C3%B6stersee.jpg), [X](https://pixabay.com/photos/rye-bread-bread-breads-hole-1452989/m), [X](https://thejewishmuseum.org/collection/9733-stamp-seal), [X](https://pixabay.com/photos/old-letters-old-letters-written-436501/)


End file.
